


The ones you can't approach

by PoisonQuinn



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: All-Girls School, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonQuinn/pseuds/PoisonQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...every time we get close to others we share a piece of ourselves. We let them know. And sometimes being “naked” in the eyes of others is a terrifying thing. Even if nothing bad happens. Because exposing yourself to others makes you more vulnerable…it makes it easier for them to harm you…but sometimes that’s not the case, sometimes it makes it easier for the others to give you a piece of them. And what a wonderful feeling it is! To know that someone likes…or loves you…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ones you can't approach

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings readers!  
> This is my second work. I wasn't sure how to compose the story...well...I'm never sure about how to compose any of my stories...there was a first,basic idea I got from a random post on facebook but making it a story is a different thing...so I thought I'll just begin and see where it will lead me!

All people are afraid of something. They can be afraid of anything, of anyone. They can be afraid of something because it’s different or because it’s strange. Even those that think they are fearless…well…they are not. Usually it’s those that are afraid the most. Because it takes courage to admit your fears, your insecurities, your feelings, to get over them or to accept them and move on. In the same way it takes courage to confront the others, to meet them, to get close to them…  
Because every time we get close to others we share a piece of ourselves. We let them know. And sometimes being “naked” in the eyes of others is a terrifying thing. Even if nothing bad happens. Because exposing yourself to others makes you more vulnerable…it makes it easier for them to harm you…but sometimes that’s not the case, sometimes it makes it easier for the others to give you a piece of them. And what a wonderful feeling it is! To know that someone likes…or loves you…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell rung. It was another boring day for the majority of students of the Silas High School, amongst those that didn’t belong to that majority was Laura Hollis. She had just entered this school and it was her first time being on an all-girls one. Unlike most of the students she liked the concept of the strange hierarchy they had, the uniforms and the organization of the place, it helped her sort things out. It was a tidy “box” of girls that were prepared to become a decent part of society later in their lives. The only problem was with the headmistress and her prudish, puritan ethics. So Laura continued her life at that school as quietly as her feministic tendencies allowed her, she was at her second year and a good student. But not one week had gone by and she had visited the headmistress office 3 times already .It might not seem much but for her it was a new record. One time for supporting woman rights, another one because she “accidentally” wore her necktie as a headband pretending to be “Rambena:The Warrior Princess” and the last one because during Philosophy class her opinion about love was “Um…I actually think that love shouldn’t be proven by marriage or anything else that society requires, but from your feelings.” and “True love has no boundaries! Right?”.Her opinion was considered “inflammatory and a threat to the ethics this prestigious school inspires its delicate students over the years”.

“Oh, finally! Peanut butter sandwich, here I come!”  
“Laura, I think you are going to die if you continue this nutrition.”  
“At least I’m going to die happy!” Laura grabbed her lunch from her bag and started taking bites from her sandwich. She had her usual overexcited face on her when she noticed her friends troubled face. She had one good friend so far, she was one year older than her and she could meet her only during the break during school. The good thing was that they were neighbours and good friends since they were kids so they could meet again almost every other time.The "bad" thing was that she was going to leave next year to study.  
“What’s wrong Danny? Afraid that I might die and leave you alone?” Laura laughed and took another bite from her sandwich.  
“No. And you have a really dark sense of humor for laughing with that. It’s just, this whole graduation thing makes me nervous… and yes, I kind of feel bad, leaving next year, you being alone. I’m going to miss you…”  
“Awww. Me too.”Laura had finished eating her sandwich,she got up from her desk and hugged Danny who was sitting in front of her.”Let’s go outside, breath some fresh air! The weather looks great, though I am not entirely sure about your microclimate up there!”Laure giggled and started running, with Danny following after her.

They had reached the the front garden outside when Danny grabbed Laura and they fell together on the grass. They were breathless so they sat down under one of the many trees that were in the garden.  
“Making me chase you, you are not so clever Hollis…”  
“I was hoping some teacher would stop you for running in the halls…”  
“I swear to God, if you make fun of my height again I…”  
“Oh no, please don’t tickle me to death!”Laura pretended to faint and fell on Danny’s shoulder. They were laughing when they heard a sigh coming from somewhere. They looked around and saw a girl sitting not too far behind them. She was resting her back against a tree and was reading a book. She looked really irritated, probably from the noise Laura and Danny were making.  
“Wait. Is she glaring at us?”Laura looked at Danny waiting for an answer.  
“Obviously yes…”  
“It’s not like we did something bad though…ok, we were kind of loud but it’s not a crime.”  
“Don’t worry, she is always like that.”  
“You know her?”  
“From a distance. Her name is Carmilla Karnstein, she is in the same year as me.”  
“Maybe I should apologise…”  
“I think it’s best if you stay here, she’ll probably eat you alive if you approach her. At least that’s what her look says.”  
“Don’t be mean.”  
Their talk was interrupted by the bell’s sound. Laura looked one last time at the girl before she and Danny started walking towards the school building.  
“Well, maybe some other time. What do you have now? I think we have philosophy.”  
“Math…please don’t get yourself in trouble Hollis.”  
“Well…”  
“Hollis.”  
“All right Mrs. Lawrence. I won’t. But just so you know I was just telling my opinion, I wasn’t trying to start a riot.”  
“Mhm…I’m not so sure about that…”Danny patted Laura on the back and they parted ways. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School was almost over. It was the last lesson of the day but the professor was nowhere to be seen, one more hour and Laura and her classmates would be free to head home. After ten minutes of waiting Laura got up and announced the classroom that she would go to the headmistress's office to ask about their teacher and what should they do. She exited the classroom and walked down the corridor until she turned left and down the stairs, she was getting closer to the office when she walked past a window and saw Carmilla reading a book while sitting under a tree. She stopped for a second to see better. It was indeed her!  
Laura found it strange that she wasn’t attending her lesson but continued her way to the office anyway. She stopped in front of a wooden door,took a deep breath and finally knocked…

“U-um…may I come in?”  
“Yes, you may…”The headmistress got up from her large wooden desk, walked towards the library and started searching for something.”Excuse me for not giving you my full attention…I’m busy trying to find some files that some incompetent person did not know how to sort out…and so is that person…”The headmistress looked at her secretary who was hiding behind her computer and who upon hearing those words immediately got up and started searching.”You wanted something dear?”  
“Our classroom…our teacher is…not here…”  
The headmistress stopped immediately and turned to look at the girl.  
“Not here?”  
“Yes.”  
“That’s not good. They always call so that we can rearrange the student’s schedule…it looks like we have no substitute teacher for your class…”  
“Does that mean we can go home?!?”  
“Of course not, don’t be silly…our school is responsible for you during the school ours…and when do the school hours end, dear?”  
“If we count out the time we waited and the time it took me to get here, approximately 40 minutes Miss.”  
“Good, I see you know mathematics young lady. None leaves the class until the bell rings. Now go back and wait with the rest of your classmates…”

Laura closed the door and started walking back to her classroom. She was upset, that smug face the headmistress had on, she hated it! Like hell she was going to go back to her classroom, she is not as docile as she might seem. She was going to buy a nice, cold soda and chill out under a tree, thinking about life and peanut butter until the bell rung. That’s what she was going to, she started walking faster and faster while stomping her feet down. She was nearing the cafeteria when she hit something…or someone…

“Watch it you halfwit!“  
“I-I’m terribly sorry!...Hey,it’s you!”Laura recognized the girl with the book from the morning.  
“Yeah! It’s me! Now, do you think you can move…?”  
“I’m sorry! And I spilled your soda! I’m so sorry!”Laura had managed to fall on the girl and spill soda on her uniform. The girl underneath her didn’t move she just rolled her eyes and sighed.  
“Oh yes! I’m sorry, are you allright?I…I’m..uh…I’m going to move now...”Laura moved herself away and grabbed the girl’s book and the soda can.”…here, let me buy you another soda…I was going to buy one for myself anyway so why don’t you accompany me?”Laura stood up, gave the book to the girl, threw the can on a bin and smiled at the girl who was now standing on her feet as well.  
“No. I’m fine, I think I’m just going to read my book…at least that doesn’t tackle me on the floor, trying to give me a concussion.”  
“Oh, don’t be grumpy! Since you are free and don’t need to be hospitalized let me buy you a soda.”  
“Did you not listen to-“Before the girl had finished her sentence Laura had grabbed her from her hand and had started walking to the cafeteria.  
“Did you say something? I think I might be deaf…you can’t blame a deaf person for not listening!”Laura was walking in front of Carmilla without letting her hand go. From the corner of her eye she could see the girl trying to hold herself from nervously smiling. Sometimes people just need a push to do some things, at least that’s what her mum used to say to her when she was little, whenever she got overexcited and impatient with other people, “running is not always a good thing Laura, sometimes you have to walk…there are people that had stopped moving, those are the ones that need someone to slow down for them and give them a little encouragement.” Laura still couldn’t understand that very well but she was soon going to learn what her mother meant, with the most strange and beautiful way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> If you did leave kudos or a comment, it helps a lot ^_^  
> Also if you liked it you might also want to check my other "work in progress"  
> I'll try to update next Friday or Saturday(from here on these will be my updating days,I haven't yet decided on a schedule on which work I'll update on which date so prepare to be surprised by my unpredictable self!!! :P)


End file.
